


Omega Friends For Life

by orphan_account



Series: Tododeku Omegaverse [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Akabane Karma, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Dabi Feels Like A King Again, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Jealous Kurogiri, Kurogiri Snaps, Kurogiri is Done, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Akabane Karma, Mentions of Fuyumi Todoroki, Mentions of Korosensei - Freeform, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Shiota Nagisa, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stalking, Sweet, mentions of todoroki shouto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two months after what happened with Shigaraki, Izuku has tried to make more omega friends only for it fail. So she decides to follow Fuyumi's advice and finally meets up with Nagisa. Will he become a friend or will he be like the rest?





	Omega Friends For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this up a while ago and I did give Nagisa, Karma, and Korosensei different quirks than I said in a comment thread I would do. I hope it's not a disappointment and I hope I managed to blend the two series together well enough in the BNHA world.

Izuku is excited. Today, she is going to meet this Nagisa Fuyumi told her all about! It will be nice to have an omega friend she can better connect with. So many omegas don’t really seem to get her or her desire to be a hero. At times it makes her feel misunderstood, alienated even. It’s why she doesn’t have any friends outside of the ones at hero schools.

Fuyumi says she needs more than one omega to bond with, since having a group of omega friends can be a really good thing for an omega to have. She acknowledges it will be harder for Izuku to do so, but she does want her to have more than one omega friend, which is why Nagisa came up in a conversation.

She agreed to meet up with Nagisa, who apparently doesn’t have many omega friends either, on a Saturday afternoon at a café where they can talk and get to know each other better.

She knows what he looks like since Fuyumi did give her a picture of him. In all honesty, she’s shocked he’s a boy: he looks so feminine and he’s shorter than her too! Fuyumi did insist he is a boy, though, so it must be true.

When the bell atop the door frame chimes, Izuku is partially nervous but also excited at the idea of having at least one more omega friend.

Nagisa scans the café at first, but then his eyes land right on her and he smiles sweetly. He approaches her table, his greeting as kind as his smile, “Hello, you must be Midoriya! I’m Nagisa, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too!”

She’ll be honest here…she’s shocked Nagisa is a boy. She won’t comment on it to him. She can only imagine what kind of harassment an androgynous male omega would have faced over the years due to his looks.

“I heard you want to be a hero. I’ve seen your quirk at the Sports Festival, it was so amazing! You don’t know how inspiring it is to see an omega hero. I always wanted to be one, but my mother never thought I was good enough to be one. She was probably right though, I mean, my quirk isn’t anything that could be useful for hero work.” Nagisa tells her with a sad, far off look to his light blue eyes.

It makes Izuku ask, “What is your quirk?”

“Well, it’s called Medusa. My eyes glow a bright cobalt blue, my hair turns into snakes, and when my eyes land on someone, they are rendered paralyzed and quirkless. They are only freed when I leave my partial gorgon form.” Nagisa then feels the need to clarify, “Oh, don’t worry! I don’t become an actual snake monster. I do keep my normal human body, it’s only my hair and eyes that change.”

Izuku has a very, very, very different opinion from Nagisa regarding his mother’s words on his quirk, “I think your quirk would be amazing for hero work! If you had used it at the Sports Festival, you would have easily defeated everyone there. You could be a hero like Eraserhead if you don’t like the spotlight or a hero like Mountain Lady if you like it more. Either way, your mom is wrong about your quirk. You would have made an excellent hero, Nagisa.”

Nagisa stares at her in a dumbfounded fashion for at least a good two minutes before biting his lower lip, “Thank you for thinking so… Oh, I heard your mate is Fuyumi’s brother, Shouto. Is that true?”

Izuku smiles brightly, “Yes, he’s my mate and he’s the best thing to ever happen to me! Who is your mate?”

The blue haired boy answers with a smile as bright as her own, “I have a wonderful mate named Karma. I’ve known him for many years now and I can say he is the best alpha around. I couldn’t have gotten luckier to be with someone so sweet.”

Nagisa hands over his phone so Izuku can look through the photos on there. She awes at the sight of the redhead with the golden eyes and the omega boy together, holding hands, and even kissing in some of the photos.

“You two are a really cute couple! What’s his quirk like?”

“His quirk allows him to enhance the strength of his body, his speed, and agility during combat. It’s really amazing to watch and he’s kept many perverts away from me with it.”

Nagisa would like to ask about UA, but then he’d have to talk about his school, and he knows better than to do so. Korosensei is a tentacle being who is a black market criminal not many heroes know of or pay attention to. If they do not kill him, he is threatening to use a mysterious weapon to destroy an island near Japan before aiming for all of Japan. (He has already destroyed a few by the China Sea, so they do know he is not lying.)

His quirk is all based on his tentacles. With his tentacles, he can fly, he can attack, defend himself, and even make it so he has to be attacked by special bullets and knives designed to take him out. The only reason why Nagisa and his class got involved in this mess is because their school is ran by vigilantes who had been tracking him for a while now whereas the heroes focused on more mainstream, flashy villains who frequently made the news.

They still have to kill him, but it’s more like they have to kill him or else he will commit what amounts to genocide. It’s not heroic or looked upon lightly in society, but it’s what has to be done. In order to deflect attention away from this unorthodox way of dealing with a villain, they have to not speak about their class to anyone outside of their specific classroom.

Which means Nagisa has to keep the conversation away from school at any and all costs.

Izuku’s question pops him out of his bubble, “What do you want to be someday?”

“A teacher. I want to help others change their lives for the better.”

“That’s great, Nagisa! I know you’ll be the best teacher around.”

Izuku is nice and an omega who wants to be a hero. What is there not to like for Nagisa?

* * *

When the omegas exited the café to go to the park together, they did not know they were being watched by a patchwork villain who had his eyes trained on Nagisa.

Ever since Shigaraki had to be a dick and steal his favorite omega from his harem, Dabi has been extra bitchy lately. As a result, he was teleported to some random location by Kurogiri who screamed out of his own mental stability snapping from being by these idiots for too long, “Go and get yourself a new omega, you fucking cry baby emo bitch! I am too young to be the woman in the shoe!”

Fuck him! The fucking mist shit doesn’t even know why he is so salty over this, but oh well. He’s a bitch, just like the asshole who stole his favorite omega from his harem, fuck him to death and back again!

Anyway, angry ranting aside, he was looking for a new omega to take as his own when he saw Midoriya Izuku exit the building with a stunning, short omega girl of slight frame with light blue hair and eyes. She did dress a bit boyish, but that is doable for Dabi. He can overlook it for a pretty omega girl like that.

So like a desperate creep (did he just mentally compare himself to Shigaraki? Fuck, he’s hit a new low!), he follows the omegas over to the park. Once there, he gets in as close as he can, but then, when the girl is speaking, he hears…a boyish voice instead.

No matter, Dabi can ignore this! He can ignore many a thing for an omega this pretty…

Then she scratches at something on her neck and that’s when he sees it: the mark. This omega is taken.

Feeling defeated (not to mention embarrassed and degraded for acting like Shigaraki), he heads off to find himself a new omega. An omega who is, preferably, not taken.

* * *

Izuku smiles after getting ice cream from a vendor with Nagisa. She is enjoying her time with him so far, especially since they liked the same heroes and seem to have similar interests.

One thing she does admit to him is a big part of the reason why she likes him so much, “You’re really cool, Nagisa. To be honest, you’re the only omega I’ve ever spoken to who is okay with my wanting to be a hero.”

“What? That cannot be right! Surely there are other omegas who think it’s cool too!”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’ve been to all the omega girl groups, I’ve tried to befriend some that Fuyumi knows, and it always ends the same whenever I say I want to be a hero still, even after presenting.” Izuku gets a frown on her face when recalling all the times she’s heard this from other omegas, “They all tell me being a hero is too dangerous and that with an alpha like Shouto, I should be happy giving up my dream to be his arm candy instead. I don’t want to be arm candy, though. I want to be a hero who saves people with a smile on my face and I don’t get why they think being an omega has to change that.”

Nagisa too frowns to this, the knowledge that other omegas would participate in talks that would get any alpha or beta called sexist making him feel sick, “Being an omega doesn’t have to change that! Omegas can be whatever they want to be and you’re living proof of it. I don’t blame you for not having any omega friends outside of Fuyumi. I wouldn’t want them as friends either. That’s talk you would expect out of betas and alphas, not other omegas.”

“I know, right! The sad part is, in my class, I am the only omega. A lot of my friends are alphas and none of them talked to me that way, even after I presented as an omega. It’s just…discouraging to hear.”

“It’s more than discouraging, it’s disturbing.”

“You’re right on that one. It is disturbing to hear other omegas talk like that, especially to another omega who is trying to be the next All Might.”

Nagisa is quiet for a moment there, but he is quick to reply with full confidence in himself, “I know you can do it! I know you can be the best hero around. Someday, you’ll even leave All Might in the dust, I just know you will. So don’t let those omegas get you down. You’re going to be a hero someday and that’s all that matters, not what they think.”

Izuku looks over to her new friend, blinked her big emerald eyes before smiling so sweetly, “Thank you so much, Nagisa. You don’t know how much it means to me to hear this from another omega who isn’t my mate’s sister. It makes me feel more validated in my dreams and goals.”

Nagisa nods, telling his new omega friend, “Don’t mention it.”

He pauses, then asks her, “Do you want to hang out some other time? We could do a double date with our mates if you’d like to.”

“I think that would be nice! A double date sounds fun to me.”

“Great, we should try to get it scheduled then. I’ll have to talk to Karma and give you an idea of when we’re free. That way, you and Shouto can decide when to have a date with us.” Nagisa sees the confused look in her eyes, so he clears it up for her, “You see, you two are far busier than Karma and I… Hero school is far more time consuming than anything we do, and I wanted to work out this double date around your schedule because of that.”

Izuku agrees to this with ease, “Alright, let’s do that then! Though you don’t have to—”

“No, I want to be considerate of you. Believe it or not, you’re my only omega friend as well and I want to do my best to make this friendship work.”

“So do I!”

Izuku then chuckles, her eyes lighting up with excitement, “Alright, I will see you around then. Call me or text me with the time you guys are free and we’ll be sure to make something work out, okay?”

“Okay. I have to go meet Karma for a date now, but I’ll see you soon, Midoriya! Goodbye for now.”

“Goodbye for now, Nagisa! I’ll see you soon.”

As the two omegas separate, they are filled with the excitement and happiness of making a new friend who understands them.

Dabi, on the other hand, did find a new omega to take back to his place to be a part of his harem. While Kurogiri glares him down for getting a mate when he still can’t for some reason or another, Dabi returns to his room, feeling like a king again after what that hand fucker did.


End file.
